


You'll never tell

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anger, Asphyxiation, Beating, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Choking, Cruelty, Face Slapping, Fear, Forced, Forced Anal, Forced Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, Intimidation, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Instability, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Slash, Snapped, Spit As Lube, Struggling, Triggers, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Waycest, incest non con, incest rape, psychical violence, sibling rape, trigger warning, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee wants Mikey but his brother is disgusted  by the the idea. Gee snaps takes what he wants from him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll never tell

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own the ways or Frankie own themselves I lie fake made up fic not real. They do not condone incest rape any kind of violence or family/sibling abuse.

I am not sure when it started, maybe it was when we were younger. Possibly, even longer before the band even had started. I watch him all the time but I think he is unaware of it. He is beautiful, so tall, lanky and pale. I am not sure what the fuck is wrong with me for looking at my brother this way but I can't help it even when I touch him on stage and he doesn't take me seriously. I often jack off to the thought of him in my bunk while he lies just across the bus in his own bunk. He has held me when I was too drunk or high, helped me through it all and I have done the same for him. Even then, I had to hold myself back from touching him. 

I have watched him go from an adorable awkward boy to this beautiful blonde man. I sit here now nursing a cup of of coffee, staring at him through my red fringe. I shift uncomfortably as I am left alone with him on the bus. It's still August and way too hot in here. I briefly wonder where the others are as I finish my cup and go to sit down besides my little brother. 

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I ask casually. 

"They took off for breakfast about fifteen minutes ago," he says his eyes still on the TV. He is still rumpled from sleep hair askew. I cant help it when my hand caresses his arm. He shivers at my touch and turns to look at me. I leaned in unable to restrain myself even a moment longer. I press my lips onto him and kiss him but he doesn't respond. Instead he shoves me away roughly wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "Oh, my god, Gee! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shrieks.

I stumble back from him ; my eyes wide. "I am sorry, Mikey, I don't know," I whimper. 

He storms off the bus angrily. He doesn't talk to me for the rest of the day; just glares at me. He won't talk to me at all and it breaks my heart. He is avoiding being alone with me. I try to get him to talk to me but he refuses. The guys have started to notice that things between Mikey and I have changed. Frank tried to ask me but I just grunted a noncommittal answer. He tells me that Mikey won't tell anyone what is bothering him either. I still want him though and watching him now is so hard. During shows he stays away from me on stage and runs off as soon the show is over. 

I have tried now for weeks and it is the end of September before I get another chance. The guys go out to do some singing for the fans and I hang back. I don't think Mikey knew I was in the building when he came back inside the venue to find a bathroom. I followed him with my eyes when he went into the bathroom, it wasn't far away from the dressing room that I had been in. I was leaning against the wall, arms folded when he exited the bathroom. There wasn't anyone else near us or in hearing distance. The techs were back down where the stage was and the rest the guys were outside. 

He swallows hard as he eyes me suspiciously. What do you want, Gee?" He says coldly. 

I grab his arm tighly as I drag him to the dressing room. He tries to pull his arm free but I held on with bruising force. When I get him into the dressing room, I throw him down to the floor. I turn, closing the door and lock it with a loud click. He swallows hard with frightened eyes staring up at me as I advance on him. He tries to scoot away throwing his hands up. 

"Gee, what is wrong with you?" He says, his voice is trembling. 

"Do you think you are too good for me?" I snarl and bare my teeth. 

"No, Gee, you are my brother and I love you." 

"So much so that you don't want anything to do with me?" I snap. "I want you, Mikey and I have held myself back for years." I take a step closer to him and lean over him. 

"Gee, you are not supposed to touch your brother like that," he says but it's barely a whisper. 

I reach down, fisting my hands into his hair blindly tugging him roughly to his feet. "I don't really care about right and wrong, Mikey, I am done caring. Now I am going to do whatever I want to do with you." 

"No!" He screams out, struggling with me and pushing at me to try and get free. 

I slap him so hard across the face with my hand that the loud crack fills the room and it makes his head jerk to the side. He is stunned for a moment but struggles harder to break away. I throw him hard to the floor again, causing him to slide and hit the wall. He doesn't even get the chance to recover before I am on him. I shove him face down on the carpeted floor and sit on his back. He tries to buck me off and he is screaming now. I grip his hair in my hand and roughly slam his head hard against the floor. He goes still but he is breathing beneath me harshly. I tear at his favorite tank top, rip it off of him as to expose his pale, smooth back to me. I lean down licking the sweaty skin there and that sets him off once more and he is fighting with me for all he is worth. 

Mikey is stronger then he looks but I am stronger then him. I reach around, wrapping my fingers around his throat squeezing him so hard that it makes him sputter before I actually let go of him. "Gee, please, stop. I am your brother," he pleads. 

"I am aware of this," I tell him coldly, "and I will hurt you if you fight me." He knows that I mean it as I reach beneath him with some trouble as I begin to undo his jeans. I tug them down off of his hips and down to his thighs. His boxers come with them making him feel exposed. 

"Gee, please stop this," he pleads with me again in a frightened and trembling voice. I ignore him as I roughly shove his legs apart with my knees and I snatch at my own jeans clumsily to free my erection. I don't even bother to take them off or pull them down as I just tug them down enough to free my hard-on. I grab his ass cheeks, pulling them roughly apart to expose his hole to me. I spit into my hand and stroke it over my cock. I press it against his unprepared opening. "Gee, please," he says sounding broken as he pleads with me again and I can hear the tears in his voice that he is holding back. 

I shove in roughly without any consideration to him. He screams and goes still as he sobs into the red carpet below him. I don't wait for him to adjust but start thrusting right away. "Gee, you are hurting me," his voice still pleading. I just laugh as I thrust violently into him. "It hurts, so much, Gee, please stop." 

I reach out shoving his face into the carpet and grit my teeth. "Shut the fuck up, Mikey, I don't care," I snarl. I continue violently shoving myself into him over and over as he sobs below me. It doesn't take long in his tight heat for me to cum and I flood my little brother's body. I don't much care about getting him off anymore or even how he feels. I stand up, tugging my pants up and leave. I leave him there crying on the dressing room floor. He doesn't look at me and I don't bother to look back at him as I leave. 

I am on the bus later when Frank comes in with Mikey, he is pleading with Mikey to tell him what is wrong and what had happened to him. Mikey doesn't talk he just refuses to tell him. Frank sighs throwing himself down on the sofa next to me. "Something is wrong with, Mikey," he announces. I just turn to look at my younger brother in his face. For the first time in a long when he meets my eyes I see the fear there but I know he will never tell. He leaves the room quickly and I groan at his retreating back. I turn to look at Frank with a bright malicious grin making him shift uncomfortably. 

"I think Mikey, will be just fine," I tell him pulling myself up off of the sofa. I go to the bunks where I pull the curtain open to a softly sobbing Mikey. I lean right into his face and make him tremble. "This will be our little secret, right, Mikey?" I say caressing his cheek. 

He nods dumbly, "I won't tell anyone, Gee," he says sounding like a small child. 

"Good boy because I am not done with you yet," I inform him. He looks at me terrified as I slide the curtain shut and walk away.


End file.
